


Chef Stark Bite Sized Snack

by theMadStarker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Chefs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: Short little thing for StarkRavingSpiders' idea for Chef Stark hosting a cooking competition and Peter applies as a contestant.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	Chef Stark Bite Sized Snack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Just a little thing I wrote for my friend 😊 They're writing a whole thing for this so I just wanted to do something small. Also trying to upload a buncha stuff from Tumblr 😱
> 
> ([Tumblr Link](https://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com/post/183723885083/for-starkravingspiders-whos-writing-a-chef))

* * *

Stark's cooking competition was a hit. The last season ended on a high note, a rather emotional and frankly, exhausting roller coaster of emotions. The audience was invested but Peper didn't think they could take another season of that.

Which is why she was stuck in the office reviewing tape after tape of candidates for the next season. So far, she had turned down forty applicants and had a handful of maybes.

Then she came upon a sweet, earnest man, Peter Parker. Well, he was still more or less a kid in her eyes but there was something…

“Hello, my name is Parker. I mean, Peter Parker,” the boy rambled, “Parker's not my first name. Peter is. So, Peter Parker and I'm a pastry chef.”

It was a typical audition and Pepper was mildly interested. Then, just as video finished, it cut to a whole different scene and another boy's face took up the entire view. Startled, Pepper watched, confused.

“Hey, Miss Boss Lady. Miss Potts?” The boy said, “I’m Ned and Peter doesn't know I'm doing this but I thought why not give him a bit of an edge? He'd kill me if he knew I added this but I think you need to see it so you know why Peter would be perfect for your show.”

The camera was shaky but Pepper watched as Ned walked into what Pepper assumed was the bakery Peter worked at. There were a few minutes of Peter working, which Pepper admitted, showed he had serious skill. Friendly chatter amongst the workers showed Peter was sociable and always smiling.

“Wait for it,” Ned whispered to the camera before he set it down.

A shrill screech was not what Pepper expected.

“What time is it?!” Peter suddenly demanded, rushing towards the counter and snatching a remote. From where the camera was positioned, Pepper could see Ned intercept and wrestle for the remote.

“Nedddd! What are you doing?!” Peter cried out, keeping a death grip on his portion of the remote. “My future husbaand is gonna be on!”

Peter successfully stole the remote, cheering when the tiny little television came on and Tony Stark's face popped up on the screen.

Pepper raised a brow, leaning back against her chair. That could be interesting...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 💗
> 
> Feel free to msg me at:  
> [the-mad-starker](http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)


End file.
